Turning Back the Clock
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: The pendulum swings back, and this time some of the darker events are revealed, along with some long forgotten relationships, and some not so long forgotten romances. Rose/Shinji, Urahara/Shinji, slight Aizen/Shinji
1. Caught in a Web

Title: Turning Back the Clock

Summary: The pendulum swings back, and this time some of the darker events are revealed, along with some long forgotten relationships, and some not so long forgotten romances.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Rose/Shinji, Urahara/Shinji, slight Aizen/Shinji

~X~

The first time Shinji saw the new captain of division twelve, he couldn't believe his eyes. This guy looked like a complete bum—he had shaggy blonde hair almost covering his eyes, a lazy smile, and a complacent attitude. How had this guy become a captain? Shinji would have considered worrying about the future of the research division if he hadn't already had bigger things on his plate, namely his lieutenant. He wasn't sure what it was about the bespectacled man, but there was something off about him. He radiated light and caring, but there was a darkness hidden behind his pseudo-warmth, a sort of sickness within him. Shinji had felt it, and it made him nauseas. He had to quarantine the monster, before the disease spread.

The captain of the fifth division had decided to keep a close eye on the brunette since last winter when he had spotted the kid in the academy. Shinji had gone there hoping to find some decent recruits for the upcoming year, but what he ended up finding was nothing like he expected. As he entered the classroom he felt all eyes snap to him. Some tried to impress him, others flirt with him. But one pair of eyes merely stared. The blonde captain could feel their presence on his back, his neck, his ass. It was like being covered in slime, he needed to take a shower. He turned from the crowd of eager students to see a seemingly docile young man smiling at him. Parting the sea of potential recruits, Shinji walked over to the brunette.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Aizen Sousuke, Taicho."

He looked harmless, but he wasn't. The blonde could feel it in his bones. Normal grades, average fighting ability, decent looks. He was overall nothing special. The brunette was popular among the student body. Others trusted him, his sympathetic personality creating openings for others to reveal their secrets. People liked him, were friends with him. He was teacher's pet and class representative. He even gave the graduation speech. But then, why did Shinji feel so dirty? So sickened? None of the other captains or students appeared to notice the darkness lurking within the brunette's helpless façade.

Perhaps this is why he recruited the meek Aizen Sousuke onto his squad—because if anyone could spot danger, then it was their duty to paralyze it. Shinji thought that he could contain it, stop the contamination. He should have known. At first, everything was as per usual. The brunette made friends, went on missions, and read mystery novels in the courtyard. He built relationships, drew others in, cultivating his garden of connections. It wasn't long before even the cold Kuchiki Byakuya accepted his presence, perhaps even liked him a little. Yamamoto-sou-taichou even let the boy into his division's library to rent new books.

But the kid was cunning. His plan had been set in motion before Shinji realized it. The brunette got rid of people slowly, in ways no one could connect him to—hollow attacks, civilian raids, and small disappearances. One by one, Shinji's loyal subordinates were picked off and replaced with people whom were under Aizen's spell. The blonde mused that if it came between the two of them, he wasn't sure who his division would fight under in the end. He was never one to be known for his compassion or people skills. He didn't let anyone get close to him, keeping them at arm's length with his sarcasm and wit. Aizen, on the other hand, gathered other people around him like moths to a light. Meanwhile, the brunette was also climbing the ranks. He made it almost all the way to lieutenant before Shinji truly took notice.

He was half drunk and being kissed by Rose at the New Year's Party when he was informed that his current lieutenant had been killed in action. The story had been that a large group of Menos had attacked. His second in command, Himura Ryuuta, along with a group of young newly recruited shinigami had been ambushed. The unseated shinigami couldn't hold their ground and his second in command was forced to both protect them and try to destroy the hollows at the same time. He had known Ryuuta well, and had trusted the man's powers, but he wasn't fool enough to think that he had even a chance of winning the fight in that position.

Shinji wanted to be angry at the messenger, but he knew whose fault it really was. His third seat, Aizen, had murdered Ryuuta. He had somehow summoned the Hollows to the area where Ryuuta had been patrolling. The lieutenant had fought them, sacrificed himself to save the inexperienced shinigami on patrol with him. Only two of the eight shinigami on the deadly patrol survived. The blonde was devastated, he had let himself get close to the lieutenant and now he was paying for it. He channeled his sadness into anger, wanting to tear the man limb from limb, but he didn't kid himself, he didn't have the strength. Originally, he had taken the brunette into his division in order to watch him, to make sure none of the man's dark plans ever came to fruition.

But the tables had turned. Aizen had been promoted to his lieutenant in the wake of Ryuuta's death by Yamamoto Genryusai. And Shinji knew he had been caught in the spider web. He had thought he was a bird but as it turned out his wings were quite a bit smaller and in reality, he was merely an insect. Only now did he realize the depth of his failure. It was only a matter of time before he too was discarded and the brunette manipulator slithered quietly into his place. But he had to fight, had to keep fighting, as long as he could. It was his duty to protect Seireitei, even if it meant his life.

The blonde captain pushed Rose off himself and grabbed a couple shots off the nearing tray, downing them instantly. He slammed the empty cups down on a nearby table and grabbed the strawberry-blonde's shirt, dragging him along. His eyes briefly caught Urahara's unintentionally as he stormed out. The shaggy blonde held his gaze until he was out the door, Rose hot on is tail. He briefly wondered if the lazy man would be jealous, but then thought better of it. Urahara was too young for him anyways. Plus, Rose was all he needed to satisfy his appetite.

Shinji and the captain of the third division had a mutual relationship. Neither of them wished for a romance, they were merely friends with benefits. And Shinji really needed to blow off some steam. Aizen was starting to get to him, if his last train of thoughts were any indication. He wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to cause the deaths of others. If there was anything he could do to stop the brunette from whatever cruelty he was planning, he'd do it. He couldn't give up yet, and he mentally kicked himself for his despairing thoughts. He may have been an insect, but the spider wasn't a full grown adult. He may be able to stop it yet. Tonight though, he didn't wish to think of Aizen any longer. He glanced back at the other blonde before grabbing him yet again and shunpo-ing the two of them back to his apartment.

Upon arriving back at his place, he was promptly swung against his bedroom door. The other took advantage of his surprised state and ravished his mouth. Rose's hands snuck into the folds of his haori and teased his sensitive skin. How he longed to be touched, it had been way to long and the blonde needed this. Shinji let himself fall open, inviting the strawberry-blonde to do as he pleased. And Rose did just that, practically devouring the elegant body laid out before him. He feasted on the man's plush mouth and pressed his clothed erection against the other's.

Warm hands caressed Shinji's sides and divested him of his clothing. Soft lips trailed up his tilted neck to land behind a delicate ear and suckle gently, leaving a burning mark in their wake. The hazel-eyed man hummed appreciatively as a set of devious lips attached to his nipple and laved it, sucking in just the right places. Lavender eyes looked up at him playfully as their owner's hand moved to give an equal amount of attention to his other nipple.

Shinji could've cried from the intensity. Rose knew his pink buds were one of his weak spots, and he always made sure to torture them endlessly. Once, Shinji had even cum from the strawberry-blonde's teasing, without anything touching his ass or cock. He had mastered the shorter man's body, knowing how to play his strings in just the right ways. The blonde gasped as a hand was threaded through his long silken hair far enough to get a solid grip and yank his head back to bare his neck.

As his neck steadily become littered with love bites, a sneaky hand delved down to cup the plump flesh of his ass. The other hand loosened its grip in his satiny hair to trail down and join it's brother. Rose's handed kneaded his decadent flesh and Shinji moaned lightly.

"Rose…nnh…please."

Smirking, the lavender-eyed man retrieved the half-used tube of lube from the nearby coffee table. Looking at the beautiful blonde still leaning against the door, Rose sunk back down to his knees. He uncapped the bottle and coated three fingers diligently. Though he hardly needed the preparation, it was still one of both men's favorite parts.

As two slicked fingers circled his waiting entrance, Shinji brought a hand down to tangle in the strawberry-blonde's hair and massage his scalp. The man on his knees pulled open the smooth thighs before him, revealing a twitching hole. The spread thighs trembled as one, then two, slender digits found their way inside to rest cozily beside the blonde's prostate. Then they began to move, thrusting deliciously into just the right spot. By the time a third was inserted, the elegant blonde could barely stand. His legs were quivering and he a dark blush had spread across his face.

"Shit Rose, please, I—ahh…I can't..nnh…take anymore. Fuck me, now."

The lavender-eyed man quickly covered his engorged cock with lube before pulling the whimpering blonde down to sit on his lap. Shinji shot him a sultry look before positioning himself above the other's erection. He slowly sank down onto the hard organ, breathing harshly. He waited for a moment before gathering himself enough to move. Placing his hands on the taller man's shoulders, the blonde rose up and then sank back down. It took him a few tries before he was able to hit his pleasure spot, but when finally he did, he let loose a moan that rivaled a porn star's.

Rose placed his hands on the bouncing shinigami's hips and assisted in the motions, bringing his own hips up to meet the other's at every thrust. A hard hit was scored on his soft gland and Shinji screamed. Now that the taller man had found his target, he made sure to shift both their hips for maximum pleasure. The lighter blonde couldn't contain his cries of pleasure, and he didn't try to. It wasn't long before he was clenching around Rose's pistoning member and shooting his load between their sweat slicked bodies. The taller man's cock was in a warm haven, it was slick and tight and when the muscles around him started spasming he lost it. He moaned and came deep inside the petite shinigami.

Rose didn't want to smaller one sleeping in the hall so he picked up his lithe form from the floor and laid him gently in the bed. He grabbed a warm washcloth and cleaned them both off before getting into the clean sheets next to the sleeping blonde. They may not have been in a romantic relationship, but Rose was a touchy person and he liked to cuddle. So he scooted up behind the curve of the other man's back and wrapped an arm around his thin waist before falling asleep. He hoped Shinji was less anguished in the morning. He hadn't said anything, but Rose had certainly noticed the little stint at the party. Something was wrong with his friend, and he'd do what he could to help.

~X~

This will most likely be a multi-chapter. The next chapter should be up pretty soon. I'm not sure yet whether it will follow a time-line or jump around to different segments of Shinji's life, but it will always be centered around the lovely Hirako Shinji. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	2. A Game of Chess

Title: Turning Back the Clock

Summary: The pendulum swings back, and this time some of the darker events are revealed, along with some long forgotten relationships, and some not so long forgotten romances.

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Rose/Shinji, Urahara/Shinji, Aizen/Shinji

~X~

He'd known the new captain wouldn't click immediately with Hiyori, they were just too different. The girl was a like a ball of fire in human form, and Urahara was more akin to the wind. He would sweep in with the breeze, ruffling up his targets before leaving just as swiftly as he entered. Shinji wondered which of the two his personality related to more. He thinks that when he was younger Hiyori would have been his match, but over the long years of his life as a shinigami their dissimilarities grew increasingly. He had matured from Hiyori into someone more like Kisuke—though that was odd to say since the two of them were both quite a bit younger than him.

In his lifetime he had suffered through two large wars divided by one long stretch of peacetime, and now he was about to enter into his third war. He could feel it coming, like the calm before a storm. Aizen's power was growing exponentially. Shinji didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he was starting to gain a sense of uneasiness, an emotion similar fear. He hadn't asked for another war, he didn't want to fight anymore, his old bones were growing tired of battle—although he still had a young body, his mind was aging. The hurricane warnings had been issued, but by him alone had they been received. How long would it be before the rain fell, before the gusts of wind shattered houses, and the lightning struck down upon Soul Society? Not long, he imagined. Not long at all.

Shinji knew he'd need to gain strong allies if he wished to push Aizen down. Urahara was one of those allies, though he didn't know it yet. The young captain probably wasn't even aware that a storm was brewing in the distance. He wasn't experienced enough to take notice of the slight gusts of breeze blowing in their direction. In fact, in most people's eyes he barely seemed capable of controlling his own division. But Shinji knew there was a master tactician hidden behind his complacent attitude. The man was a genius, and Shinji didn't doubt his competency for a second. The man would need a helping hand though in taming Hiyori. And Shinji didn't mind lending a hand.

When the blonde captain set out to the twelfth division's courtyard it was nearing dusk. The sky was a mix of deep purples, fleeting oranges, and soft yellows. A soft breeze was blowing, and it carried a heavily concealed ominous air. Meaning Aizen had followed him, as per usual. He'd have to watch his words carefully. Actually, it wouldn't hurt to drag the kid around on a few random errands before going to Kisuke's. Perhaps the brunette would tire of his seemingly unimportant tasks and go follow someone more interesting. Though Shinji doubted the plausibility of that thought. Well, at the very least he could annoy the brat a little. Get a little payback for all the trouble he was causing him.

By the time he actually reached the twelfth division it was night. The crescent moon was high in the sky and the trees were still. There was no wind, but this only served to make the blonde captain even more suspicious. So the brunette was trying to hide his presence, was he? How fun, Shinji thought sarcastically. He wants to play a game? Well then, let's play.

As he approached the other blonde man, he could hear him sigh. He hadn't noticed Shinji's arrival, or if he had he didn't show it. The shaggy blonde was clearly distressed, so Shinji decided to get that out of the way first. Talking to someone caught in their own thoughts was like talking to a wall. He had to pull the thoughts of them and dissolve the distress before any serious matter could be discussed. As they talked he noticed Kisuke was still calling him by his last name, and it felt awkward now that they were both captains. He recognized now that he'd been using the man's last name himself to refer to the shaggy blonde in his mind. He'd have to change first, before trying to change Kisuke.

Of course, Hiyori was the issue—that and the fact that the man was unsure about how to present himself to his division. He doubted his own personality. Up until he became captain, the man had been part of special ops. He was trained to be unnoticed, quietly taking out his targets under cover of darkness, swiftly and efficiently disposing of the dangers of Sereitei. He probably knew a great deal of dark secrets surrounding the shinigami world and suddenly Shinji wondered how much Kisuke knew of him. The feisty blonde had done a lot of missions in his lifetime, some of which were top secret and involved highly controversial subject matter. He looked at the lazy blonde out of the corner of his eye, assessing him. It looked like he was waiting for something, and Shinji realized it was a response. He had forgotten to answer, caught up in his thoughts the way he was.

"I hate talking like I know everything, but this is the advice of someone who's been around for a while. Someone in a high position can peer down to see what those beneath him think, but he shouldn't base himself nor his actions upon their desires."

Kisuke looked at him with piercing grey eyes hidden between strands of dusty blonde hair. The man had an expression of surprise evident on his face, almost like the idea had never registered with him before. The idea that he could just be himself; that he didn't have to put on a shield and pretend he was someone different.

"Just do as you like. And if you get left in the dust, then it just means you weren't meant for the position."

He really hoped the man would find himself in time. It wouldn't be long before Aizen's plan reached a new stage. Shinji needed Kisuke, needed his mind. Those grey eyes were staring at him again, boring into his own hazel ones. He felt see-through, like he was made of glass and his inner depths were in plain sight. He loved this feeling of vulnerability. Of having someone who could reach his level of thought and peer into his soul. He had searched for people like Kisuke all his life, hoping to gather those who could play with him on his mental chessboard. Those types of people were inspiring, exciting, enthralling. He knew he'd found a match in the other blonde, so he challenged him to a game. He moved a mental pawn as a sign of initiation. The match had begun.

"Besides, I don't think you're the type who's good at doing what others want," Standing up, Shinji moved to moved away, before turning back to glance at Kisuke from a few feet away, "Don't think too much on it, what will be will be. I just wanted to help you out a bit cause you remind me of myself."

The grey-eyed man was quiet, more so then usual. Shinji had been hoping for some kind of response, but he should have known that the other shinigami was the type who was always in his head. He thought too much, and not enough—too much because he would forget to vocalize his thoughts, causing others to be left in the dark, and not enough because he on occasion he neglected to think beyond his immediate life. Shinji needed him to think, needed him to realize a war was brewing in their den.

He sighed quietly, but deeply. It was a sigh of one who knew things far beyond what he wished to, a sigh of knowing that no one else would do what had to be done, because no one else knew. And it caused Kisuke to snap his stormy grey eyes straight to him. They stabbed into his soul, questioning, analyzing. It felt like butterflies were having a revolution in his stomach, it had been a damn long time since Shinji had felt nervous and the feeling was a vaguely unsettling. Urahara was a boy compared to him; he could remember being a captain before the kid was even in the academy. But in Soul Society, it was never really physical age that mattered, it was mental. Some souls were older than others, despite coming to Seireitei later. A harsher life tended to age people as well. Shinji felt like he was talking to an equal. Kisuke was almost the same age as him mentally. It was truly an odd feeling, quite disconcerting honestly.

A sudden flash of his and Kisuke's lips touching bled into his mind and jolted him slightly. That was unexpected. He knew he'd always been attracted to intelligence. Someone who could match him in a battle of wits turned him on like nothing else. And his conversations with the other man intrigued him, sending a shiver down his spine every time those grey orbs landed on him. But now wasn't the time, and he really hadn't wanted his mind to produce such an image. They couldn't afford such a relationship at a time as crucial as this. Not to mention, Aizen was watching. If the brunette noticed anything between them he would use them against each other, he was sure. He wondered, did the other man notice their little spy? If so, did he plan to make a move? Shinji needed leave before the shit hit the fan.

Ducking away from Kisuke's prying eyes, he started to casually walk away, ripping Aizen's illusion to pieces as he did so. The shaggy blonde was still watching and Shinji wanted to know if the blonde was surprised or if he knew they had had a spy, he wanted to know if he was watching him, if he was listening to him talk to Sousuke. But he couldn't turn. If he looked back both of them would notice. And he wasn't sure he was ready to reveal his newfound infatuation with the other captain.

"Amazing, Taichou. How long have you known?"

Aizen's voice raised the hairs on his neck. It was slimy, like a snake, and it slithered around in his brain. He felt like he was slowly losing his grip on the situation. He had underestimated the brunette, had thought he was dealing with a spider but found out only too late it was a snake. The brat was manipulative and sneaky. And no one else seemed to notice. So far, he was still alone in his battle. But soon he'd have Kisuke on his side, he was sure of it. Though young, the blonde was a genius and he would see the reality of the situation. And Shinji wasn't out of the game just yet. The man made him feel insignificant like an insect, but Shinji knew he just needed to grow his wings back if he wished to return to his form as a bird. And eagles ate snakes.

"Ever since you were in your mother's belly."

A moment of silence stretched between the two as they began the walk back to their own division. The brunette's eyes were on him again. They were always on him, but he especially hated it when the boy wasn't even trying to hide it. It pissed him off. It wasn't necessary or appropriate to stare so openly at your own captain with such desire. He didn't know why Aizen felt the need to not so subtly flirt with him. Perhaps he thought he could gain Shinji's loyalty if they slept together. How wrong he was. The blonde wouldn't sleep with the younger man if his life depended on it. The mere thought was sickening and he'd probably throw up in the process if he tried.

However, this game of seduction was growing tiring and Shinji would have to make a move soon. Whether it would be for him to accept the advances or tear them down was the issue. On a personal level, he couldn't sleep with this man. Neither his heart nor his body was interested. But would it help Soul Society? Would Shinji debase himself to that if it would? Should he? He could gain more information on the man, get closer to him, maybe find out his plans and destroy them from the inside. The blonde wasn't adverse to using his body as a weapon if it came down to that. He'd done it before and he'd do it again. In the grand scheme of things it really wasn't that big of an issue. Shinigami lived for thousands of years and his long term memory was known to be slightly lacking. He'd probably forget the event within a couple hundred years, and the pain would lesson long before that.

Plus, he was running out of options. He'd only just now started talking to Kisuke and it may be too late by the time the two of them can set something up. He'd tried containing the man himself, but clearly that wasn't working. He'd tried to disillusion some of the people from Aizen's mirage but had failed miserably. The brunette had really coated it on thick and if he wanted to destroy the visage he would have to pull it back layer by layer. It was a strenuous act that would take more time then he had.

Shinji would do what had to be done.

He had made up his mind and when they got back to the barracks he stopped them before they reached Aizen's room. Being the lieutenant, his quarters were directly next to the captain's. They would pass by the blonde's room before reaching the brunette's. And so Shinji stopped at his room and blocked the passage. The tall brunette was behind him. The art of seduction was to be subtle. Small actions spoke louder than any words could hope to. He dropped one shoulder of his haori only slightly, enough to reveal the beginnings of his collarbone. Leaning back slightly, he lightly touched the other's chest with his back and tilted his neck just barely to the side. His blonde hair drifted across his shoulders and skimmed the hollow of his back. He could see a glint of glasses behind him and hear the small intake of breath.

"…Taichou…you are taking advantage of a lower ranking offer. Please refrain from throwing yourself at others."

Shinji only smiled and briefly glanced at Aizen as he walked into his chambers. He knew the other would follow. He just couldn't decide whether he felt accomplished or disgusted at that fact—probably more of the later. However, regardless of how he felt he would do what any good leader would and take one for the team. As he reached his bed, the lights suddenly went out. The blonde could sense another presence in the room and it took all his willpower to not let his instincts take over and attack. Instead, he let his captain's coat fall to the floor, followed by his haori. Aizen was so close his that breathing rustled Shinji's hair and caused goosebumps to run down his neck. All too quickly he was pushed onto the bed, a heavy weight landing above him. A harsh hand buried into his hair and then yanked his head back, making it hard to breath.

"Such luscious hair, like silken sunlight…it makes an excellent handle."

"Are we here to talk or are we here to fuck? Cause I can go put on a pot of tea and make some toast if you'd prefer to have a little chat."

Any further comments ceased to be spoken aloud and Shinji thanked the gods for that. He was already going to cut his hair short. If the man mentioned any other body parts the blonde wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't exactly cut his ass off, now could he? He wondered if Kisuke would be disgusted by his current actions. Subsequently, he decided that he should really stop wondering things. And when Aizen's hands ran down his body to land on his ass he decided to stop thinking altogether.

~X~

Yay, second chapter has been updated~~ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
